The present invention relates to dental flosses and methods for making dental floss.
Tooth decay and dental disease can be caused by bacterial action resulting from the formation of plaque about the teeth and/or the entrapment of food particles in interstices between the teeth. Removal of plaque and entrapped food particles reduces the incidence of caries, gingivitis, and mouth odors as well as generally improving oral hygiene. Conventional brushing has been found to be inadequate for removing all entrapped food particles and plaque. To ensure adequate dental hygiene, flossing is recommended.
Dental flosses often include additives such as flavors or colors.